List of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (2010 TV series) characters
The list of characters who all appear in the Marvel Comics animated television series, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Main Character * Peter Parker / Spider-Man '''(voiced by Drake Bell) - an young gifted intelligence, yet shy high school student who's gain spider-based powers after gaining those from an genetically-enhanced spider, during on a school field trip, where he become a lighthearted and comedic web-slinging vigilante. Supporting Characters * '''Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (voiced by ) - * Aunt May Parker (voiced by ) - * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy (voiced by ) - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by ) - * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane (voiced by ) - * Elizabeth "Liz" Allen (voiced by ) - * Sally Arvil (voiced by ) - * Randall "Randy" Robertson (voiced by ) - * Gloria "Glory" Grant (voiced by ) - * John "J" Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by ) - * Elizabeth "Betty" Brant (voiced by ) - * Edward "Ned" Leeds (voiced by ) - * Benjamin "Ben" Urich (voiced by ) - * Philip "Phil" Urich '''(voiced by ) - * '''Captain George Stacy (voiced by ) - * Officer Jean DeWolff (voiced by ) - * Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe (voiced by ) - * Max Modell (voiced by ) - * Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by ) - * Grady Scraps (voiced by ) - * Sajani Jaffrey (voiced by ) - * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors (voiced by ) - * Dr. Martha Connors (voiced by ) - * Billy Connors (voiced by ) - * Lance Bannon (voiced by ) - * Nathan Lubensky (voiced by ) - * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by ) - * Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider (voiced by ) - * Colonel John Jameson (voiced by ) - * Debra "Deb" Whitman (voiced by ) - * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell (voiced by ) - * Gayle Watson (voiced by ) - * Carlie Cooper (voiced by ) - * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (voiced by ) - * Jefferson Davis (voiced by ) - * Rio Morales (voiced by ) - * Dr. Ashley Kafka (voiced by ) - * Sha Shan Nyugen (voiced by ) - * Norah Winters (voiced by ) - * Madame Web (voiced by ) - * Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider (voiced by ) - * Cindy Moon/Silk (voiced by ) - * Hobie Brown/Prowler (voiced by ) - * Seymour O'Reilly (voiced by ) - * Brian "Tiny" McKeever (voiced by ) - * Bernard Houseman (voiced by ) - * Donald Menken (voiced by ) - * Jason Ionello (voiced by ) - Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by ) - *'Harold "Harry" Osborn/Green Goblin (II)/Hobgoblin' (voiced by ) - *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' (voiced by ) - *'Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom' (voiced by ) - *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by ) - *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (voiced by ) - *'Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by ) - *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by ) - *'Lizard' (voiced by ) - *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by ) - *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by ) - *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by ) - *'Hammerhead' (voiced by ) - *'Enforcers' - consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (voiced by ) - **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by ) - **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (voiced by ) - *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by ) - *'Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane' (voiced by ) - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *